Leaving
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: "How Amy leaves the TARDIS" or "How Rory Williams finally stands up to his wife" *One-shot, T for safety*


Set after "The Rebel Flesh" and "The Almost People" (which hasn't aired yet). Rory finally gets the courage to tell his wife what's been on his mind for a very long time. Amy-hate, don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Amy would never have existed in the first place.

* * *

><p>Through the use of some convenient anti-gravity clamps, the TARDIS crew managed to pull the blue box out of the hole in the ground. The Doctor was almost dreading the walk back inside it; he knew she'd do something to get him back for that.<p>

The entire time, Rory had said nothing to the Doctor or his wife. The Ganger Jennifer was dead now, but it was something that couldn't have been helped. She was killed by one of her own when she wouldn't follow their plans. The vacant look in her eyes would haunt his nightmares for days to come.

"Ah, finally! Home sweet home," the Doctor said cheerily, bounding up the steps to the console. Rory and Amy followed after him, the former ascending the stairs with intent to flop down on their bed and sleep for a good long while.

Amy watched him carefully. He was angry with her, she could tell, but she didn't know why. He was shaken by the Ganger Jennifer's death, but it wasn't as though she had actually been a person. She watched him ascend the stairs and couldn't help opening her mouth. "Rory?"

Rory paused, then turned to her. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She walked forward, climbing a few of the steps up to him. "You look upset." The Doctor peered around the time rotor at the couple, but said nothing.

"Yeah, well, that's probably because I am," Rory declared, turning away from his wife.

"What's wrong, then?" Amy pressed, watching him with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rory answered, now speaking at the TARDIS's corridor.

"O-kay..." She trailed off, worried now. Rory wasn't like this. He never hid things from her. She could always see it in his face. They had been that way for years. No secrets... "Doesn't look like it," she mumbled.

Rory suddenly spun on his heel, glaring down at her from the top of the stairs. "Oh really? Doesn't it though? Alright then, let's talk about it."

Amy drew her head back in indignation. "You don't have to be so snippy-"

"Oh, I'm snippy? Me? I don't think so," he spat angrily, ignoring the Doctor who was flailing his arms in an attempt to distract the human from doing something he might regret. "Shut up, Doctor." The Doctor quickly put his arms down, thoroughly chastised by the tone of Rory's voice. "It's astounding that you can't even tell why I'm mad at you," Rory continued, leaning forward and placing a hand on each railing at his side.

"No actually, I can't," Amy said angrily, glaring back up at him.

"Well, here's a little recap!" He straightened himself up to his full height. This had been boiling beneath his skin for so long, it had to be let out. He had tried to get over it alone, but there was no way something this important and huge could just be forgotten. It was their elephant in the room and it had been there for a very long time.

"You," he said, pointing at her angrily. "You ran off with another man." Amy opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly shushed her. "You tried to get the Doctor to have sex with you the night before our wedding. You _kissed_ him. I am apparently so unimportant that I had to _die_ in a dream world for you to even realize that you loved me, which I'm honestly not sure I believe anymore. I waited two thousand years for you as a plastic Roman, but I'm still not nearly as important as the alien."

His voice slowly rose in volume, becoming more and more irritated by the second. "You treat me like I'm an idiot all the time, you only want me around when it's convenient for you, you get mad at me for stupid things that I can't do anything about, and _now_, when the Jennifer copy was scared and hurt and confused, _you_ act like a hypocrite and run around being ridiculously jealous, worrying that I'm going to _cheat_ on you!" He slammed his hand down on the railing as he spoke, to which the TARDIS hummed quietly in reply. No one was breathing, not even the Doctor, who had been watching the entire exchange nervously. Amy was watching her husband with tears in her eyes, unable to say a word.

"I'm a _nurse_, Amy. Helping people is my _job_. It's what I _do_. I comfort people when their loved ones are injured. Sometimes there are people I can't help and I have to watch them die." He glared down at her from the top of the steps. "She was a real person. She was living and breathing and thinking, and now she's dead. Not that it matters to you." He turned and walked off into the bowels of the TARDIS, a huge weight off his shoulders.

Amy cried. She sat at the bottom of the steps and cried and cried. The Doctor quietly went to her and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders in comfort. And for the first time ever, she pushed him away. "Take me home, Doctor."

He nodded. As he stood and walked away from her sobbing form to set the course for Leadworth, he couldn't help thinking that Rory was right.


End file.
